


【w-inds./叶山拓亮】《他的歌》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming





	1. Chapter 1

他的歌  
by:ivan

-1-

1999年的日本東京，距離聖誕還有一個半月，但街頭的櫥窗裡，早已充滿節日氣息。

1999，多麼神奇的數字，鬧騰了大半個二十世紀九十年代的‘末日論’即將驗證真偽，人類是從此步入新世紀、還是大滅亡和地球說再見——或許現在過著的，是作為地球人的最後2個月呢。

無論是作為地球人最後一個聖誕、還是僅僅是地球二十世紀最後一個聖誕、怎樣的噱頭都足以讓相信宿命的人們熱血沸騰。該來的總會來，日子還是要過，只要時間在走，人就必須跨步不止。

隨著綠燈的人流走到街另一頭，拐角就是昨日遷本先生告知的咖啡廳。昨日遷本先生親自電話到東京的寓所，幾句話裡似乎還有諸多隱晦，但也表示，這不會是一件小事。

D-LOOP已經停止活動整整一年了，葉山在VF的身份從公司藝人，早已轉為幕後製作。從開始單純追求音樂的熱情到現在，雖稱不上心已如止水，終究，也不再是那種意氣風發罷了。

這是一個非常好的時代，預言中的‘日本流行音樂衰落期’並沒有如悲觀者意象中到來。90年代是屬於每個有音樂夢想的人，彷彿那時、遍地是機會。

確實是有過機會——葉山不得不承認——高中後來到東京，投了這麼多次DEMO，中途也被在學校教音樂的母親叫回老家、希望他能繼續大學學業之後再謀求發展。這麼一來一去直到1996年，狠下心在東京飛尋求機遇的葉山，才終於得到VISION FACTORY遞來的橄欖枝。

VISION FACTORY，第一次來到公司的時候葉山站在門牌下愣了很久。這裡走出過安室奈美惠，以及當時如日中天的SPEED。或許以後，自己的音樂將會從她們口中唱出，自己的音樂、將不再自得其樂、而是要讓全日本都聽見。

這是對於一個青年而言，最具有誘惑力的事情。

更加意料之外的是，當時的平社長給了他更有誘惑力的前景：1997年的時候與MINAMI、山川信人組成兩男一女的樂團D-LOOP。

終究，雖然有了一定的歌迷，但在銷量和人氣上，還是被同期的小事樂隊、給狠狠甩在了後面。雖不至死，但D-LOOP的前景在出道第一年，基本都被確定了——如同那時絶大多數樂團。

這是一個最好的時代、你總有機會留下什麼、也就只是留下什麼。

一年後的1998年，D-LOOP活動停止。

在98年到99年這一年裡，MINAMI身體逐漸病態，山川去做了自己的音樂，而葉山自己，則回歸本質，在VF裡重新做回了作曲人。

在世紀末的最後一年，繞了一個圈子又回到了原點。但葉山知道、他沒有這麼多‘一年’去給他繞圈子。圈子這種東西，就如同樹木的年輪，距離當初的原點，只會越繞越遠。

年紀越大，距離初衷的原點就越遠。

××××

“葉山先生”冷不防衣角被誰拉扯了一下，葉山一個冷顫連忙停身，順著拉著自己衣角的那隻手，往上看，是一個俊朗的青年。

“唉？”葉山皺皺眉頭，對於這個唐突的青年，他沒有印象。

“啊，葉山先生大概不記得了吧”大約察覺了葉山的不解，那位青年立即站起，伸出之前拉著葉山衣角的手說道“我是VISION FACTORY的清水、清水拓志。”

葉山依舊一臉不解，他在思考這個名字。貌似對於葉山這種慢一拍的天性已經有所瞭解，清水倒也不見外、主動說道“公司這次是希望我和葉山先生合作。”

“啊……”這麼說葉山似乎找到了話題的曙光，他想了想，恍然大悟道“遷本先生說的那位年輕的經紀人——”

“那個，遷本先生說的就是在下。”看到葉山反應過來了，清水反而開始有點害羞起來“其實我和葉山先生是同一年的，能葉山先生合作真的是非常榮幸。以前我就很喜歡D-LOOP的，葉山先生的作曲非常厲害的啊！”

“啊！”突然清水又發出一個強大的感嘆號，葉山再次一個冷顫“啊！您看我只顧著說話，先坐先坐，遷本先生要晚一點的，葉山先生請要喝點什麼？”

××××

清水不愧是做經紀人的，在照顧人這方面絶對是有天賦。幹什麼都慢一拍的葉山、在清水一旁的協助下，終於初次進入了‘製作人’的角色，和遷本先生三人一道，在當天就做好了這個新策劃的初稿。

新策劃是關於一名叫做‘橘慶太’的少年——葉山更覺得應該稱之為‘小男孩’。還是個小男孩，什麼都沒長開，包括他的聲音，還有著童聲的尾巴——這樣的人出道，只能乘早。

大約大家都有這個共識，所以關於他的策劃進展一直很快，而現在唯一的問題是：人數。

在日本藝能界，這樣的年紀和水準、單獨出道是不肯能的了。而當下，整個亞洲乃至世界範圍內，男子組合風潮正勁，舞曲風格日漸流行。而日本，恰恰缺少這樣一個這樣的組合——青春、新鮮的、能唱能跳的、少年組合。

能在傑尼斯對日本男子組合近似於壟斷狀態下、脫穎而出的……

“現在有的是一個主唱，剩下的是，尋找適合的其他組員。”遷本先生加重了‘適合’兩字，直視著一旁被他盯著有點髮毛的清水“最重要的是：適合。”

如同一個三角形：達成和諧度數的三個角、才能構成一個三角形，同時頂點就是頂點、底角就要是底角。

主次分明、但又缺一不可。

××××

那次談話之後，葉山的生活彷彿又進入了前段時間的空閒——本以為會加大馬力一鼓作氣、沒想到卻像是石頭投入水裡，咕嚕一聲了無聲息。

乘著這時間抽空去醫院看望了MINAMI，比上次更加蒼白的臉。但一看到葉山，MINAMI臉上就泛起了亮光，笑眯眯地說道“嘿嘿，有什麼新歌嗎？”

把鮮花放置進水瓶裡，擺在向陽的桌上，弄好之後葉山才拖了把椅子坐下，一副思考的表情“嗯……最近還真沒有。”

“呀，葉山君可不能鬆懈啊”MINAMI抱著被子呵呵笑道“不要等重新活動了，因為偷懶時間太長水準大失啊！”

聽她這麼一說，葉山露出不滿的神情“喂，最該被擔心的也不是我吧！”剛一說出口就發現這話不合時宜，葉山繼續道“最近公司準備推一個新組合了，打算讓我去做製作人。”

“哎——好厲害。”

“現在還沒成型的，看樣子還得有段時間”葉山拿起水果籃裡一隻蘋果，一邊削一邊說道“還是小男孩的年紀呢。”

“小、男、孩？”MINAMI點點頭“很好哎。”

“很好？”葉山停下手中的活兒“怎麼說？”

“你那些壓箱底的青春終於有著落了。”

看著葉山抱著一個削了一半的蘋果一臉狐疑地望著自己，MINAMI撐起身子坐在了病床邊、乘葉山一個不注意，搶過了手裡的蘋果，樂呵呵地塞進嘴巴里咬了一口“還是有人幫削的蘋果好吃。”

“何必，我本來就是削給你的”葉山笑笑。

“葉山君，還記得你以前寫的那些歌麼？”MINAMI嘴巴里啃著蘋果，眼神兒卻狠狠盯著葉山。

“其實就連我們，也沒聽過幾次葉山以前寫的那些歌吧，公司總說葉山君寫的歌詞不像情歌不會好賣不能用……但是我就是喜歡葉山君寫的那些詞。”

“本來就是嘛！人生除了愛來愛去、還有很多其他的東西啊！”像是說道激動處了，MINAMI不禁發起了牢騷“還有很多題材嘛！明明實現夢想比談戀愛來得更重要啊！！”

“夢想啊……”

當年D-LOOP還沒正式出道、山川還沒來，葉山和MINAMI就時常在音樂室裡，一邊做音樂一邊談論著夢想。那時MINAMI剛從國外回來、青春洋溢、活潑可愛、一如她的聲音，鮮活而生動。

那是葉山到東京後，最開心的一段時光。單純地為音樂和夢想而活。

他拿出過十幾歲的時候寫的歌給MINAMI，可惜並不適合她的音質、或者說，並不適合他們的時代了。歌曲裡的詞，是一種真正屬於十幾歲的少年時代，TEENAGER的宣言，‘少年’‘TEENAGER’，無論哪一個關鍵詞，都已經不屬於他們了。

“還記得那首歌嗎？”MINAMI的聲音打斷了葉山的思緒，她做出一副思考的樣子，皺起眉頭，好一會兒才恍然大悟般，放下蘋果，清清喉嚨，閉上眼睛、哼道“哼哼哼哼哼~~~哼哼哼哼哼~~~哼哼哼哼哼~哼哼~~~”

“……”葉山覺得自己不應該打擊她的積極性，但是他怎麼都不覺得這樣能哼出他的印象出來“這是什麼？”

“《Forever Memories》的前奏！你居然忘了誒？！”MINAMI一臉不可原諒，想繼續哼哼，哼了一會兒想了想“……好吧，歌詞我忘記了。”

“那還真是壓箱底的……”

“絶對還是最下面那層的。”

“不過”MINAMI笑笑“葉山君不覺得這個歌很適合‘小、男、孩’嗎？”

2011.10.25 to be contined.


	2. Chapter 2

他的歌  
by:ivan

-2-

相對於人才輩出的沖繩、大阪、東京、福岡這些地方的藝術學校，位於北海道札幌的Hakkaido Japanese Artists School在日本並不知名，也並沒有出過什麼‘有名藝人’，特別是男性。

所以當得知VISION FACTORY這樣的公司要來這裡選人時，藤井校長那可是百分百當做大事情。在學校裡教學多年的他一直堅信札幌是有人才的，少的只是機會。

之前的幾次接觸裡，通過以前學校表演活動的錄影帶、實地考察、他已經推薦了好幾個適齡男孩子上去，而且，絶對都是學校裡又帥又能跳、在這裡已經小有名氣的。

‘要送就送最好的。’當時他這樣拍著胸脯對VISION FACTORY保證。

而最後VISION FACTORY送達的選拔結果回信裡，上面的四個名字，卻有一個讓他為難了。

“緒方龍一……”藤井校長校長抬抬眼鏡“怎麼選上這個讓人頭疼的傢伙唉……”

關於緒方龍一這個人選，並不是校長一開始選上去的。相對於另外三人、緒方龍一更像一個半路出來的黑馬，不知道被VISION FACTORY哪位高人看中了，特例親自挑選的。

來考察的老師說，是在看另一人選千葉涼平的錄影帶裡、看到這個像小獅子一般的男孩子，而讓公司注意上的。

不是藤井校長對龍一的跳舞水平有什麼意見，和技術無關，他就是覺得這個‘如同小獅子’一般的男孩子，太隨性，太搗蛋、太容易一不小心幹出什麼驚天動力的大事——而一旦他真的進入藝人圈，這樣的性格是很不被公司喜歡的。

只希望日後去了東京，能改改。

不過……說起來都還只是孩子，看著手上這四分名單，從照片上的面容到表格上的出生年月，都還只是剛進入少年的男孩子罷了。可他們，卻要即將進入那個繁雜的圈子，在東京這個大缸裡，用一種近似於殘酷的速度，打磨著自己的身心。

而那個圈子，並不是你付出了就會有回報的。

××××

於是也算是藤井校長意料之內，得到選拔合格書的孩子都興高采烈，唯獨緒方龍一，嘴角表情是笑、眼神兒卻明顯心不在焉。

他想起了，這孩子除了搗蛋之外，還有一件讓他擔心的事情就是……相對於其他因為喜歡舞蹈而跳舞的孩子來說，他對於舞蹈，並沒有那麼上心。

明顯他有更多的愛好、更喜歡做的事情。

喜歡跳舞的人、人生就是舞台，他要的就是舞台、已經給他跳舞的機會。為了這樣的機會，他們會有目的的努力、有目的的堅持、有目的的忍耐。

而對於那種另有選擇的人來說，舞台不是他的全部，他有其他的後路，那麼他就不會像前者那麼固執到底，他容易放得下。

他知道這個孩子心中一定還會有著搖擺，果不然第二天，緒方龍一就小心翼翼敲開了校長室的門，站在那裡想了半天，還是欲言又止。

“緒方君是想問選撥的事情嗎？”藤井校長笑著問道。

點點頭，龍一抓抓腦袋“我不知道該怎麼選擇。”

藤井示意他坐下來說，龍一扭捏了一會兒還是小心翼翼坐到了校長辦公桌前的椅子上，大概是因為第一次坐在這樣的地方，顯得有點拘謹的龍一過好一會兒才想到自己要說什麼“我在想，是選擇繼續入學讀國中，還是去東京。”

“我知道就算去東京，也是有專門的學校繼續學業的……但是畢竟不一樣”龍一吐吐舌頭“雖然我也不是那種特別愛學習的人啦，但是總覺得沒有像大部分人那樣有著完整的國中生活然後大學……覺得挺可惜的。”

“啊，這樣想起來也是”對於他這個想法藤井校長也點頭道“以後成老頭子後回憶人生、最青春的國中時代就這樣沒有了。”說罷藤井校長不由笑了起來。

看著校長不像是反駁自己的樣子，龍一更是不知怎麼選擇好了，小心地抬頭看校長，那眼神，不像小獅子，更像一隻不知所措的小鹿兒。

“但是啊，緒方君”校長的語氣驟然嚴肅道“不試試，怎麼知道結果呢？”

“唉？”

“你放棄了這次機會，繼續讀書——這是選擇一；或者你爭取了這次機會，去了東京，有一定機會你會成功，也有一定機會失敗——但無論是哪個，其實你都可以繼續回來讀書的，不是嗎？”

“您是說……”

“就算失敗了，可是可以回來繼續讀書的，浪費不了多少時間。最重要的是，你有了一次所有人都沒這個命運得到的‘機會’，並且你抓住了他、爭取過了他。這樣等你回憶人生的時候，不是不但沒缺少國中時代、還得到了別人沒有的特殊經歷呢？”

說罷，藤井校長微笑地看著眼前這個孩子。看著這個孩子的眼神，由迷茫逐漸堅定。他不知道眼前這個名叫緒方龍一的少年能有走多遠，但在他將來的人生中，他一定會走一條屬於自己的道路。

“緒方君喲”藤井決定最後一次對這孩子說教、之後能教育他的，絶對不是在札幌的老校長了。他摸摸龍一略長的頭髮，就像看著自己的孩子，笑著說道“在你這個年紀裡，最怕的不是選錯了什麼，而是因為沒有去做，在日後想起時，才明白一切‘為時已晚’。”

他沒有問龍一有沒有聽明白，龍一也沒有點頭，只是皺著眉頭，像是思索著什麼。

××××

1個月後的1999年12月末，寒假開始的第二天，緒方龍一和著千葉涼平、以及另外兩位被選上的校友遠山千明、秋木廣義，跟著VISION FACTORY派來的工作人員清水先生，一道坐上了開往東京的列車。

十六個小時後，他們四個人將會踏上日本中心東京的土地——這對他們中大部分人而言是第一次——不知道未來會怎樣，不知道在這個城市能成為怎樣的人。

最重要的是，他們不知道自己能在這座城市呆多久——四個人的名額只是一個最終選拔的數量，最後剩下的或許四個、也或許三個、也或許，只有兩個。

看著列車窗外的景色逐漸沒入黑夜，最終只有星星點點。如果最終要在自己和涼平之間必須剔除一個的話，龍一想，他或許會自動退出。於他而言，這無非是一場經歷，但於千葉涼平而言，舞蹈是他的命根子，他唯舞而生。

“想什麼啊？”感覺到背後一重，龍一哎呀一聲，用手撐到臥鋪面才沒被後面的人撲倒，不用想也知道敢這麼對‘小霸王’龍一的，也就只有千葉涼平這個大哥了。

“說，想什麼啊，我都叫了你好久了，你連個頭都沒回。”涼平使出了無敵螃蟹爪，兩手勒著龍一，腦袋搭在在龍一肩膀旁嘿嘿笑著。

這樣被涼平‘制伏’並沒有讓龍一反感，反而讓他突然有了一種踏實的感覺，或許是離家後對家鄉味道的依賴，涼平的頭髮拂在他面頰上的觸感，讓他想到北海道青草的味道。

“怎麼了？不會才出門你就想家了吧？”大約發現龍一的不對勁，涼平的螃蟹爪不由鬆了手，倒像是從後面抱著龍一。

龍一輕輕地點點頭。

“放心啦，有我在，我會好好照顧你這個傢伙的”涼平把搭上龍一肩膀，從後面握著龍一略微冰涼的手“我可是和緒方大叔保證過的，絶！對！會！看！好！你！”

“所以！你現在少胡思亂想！給我睡覺去！”涼平掀起臥鋪上的被子就把龍一給裹了起來“平時都像火爐似地，現在手這麼冰涼，要是生病了在東京可找不到醫院給你看病的！”

“嘿嘿~~~”龍一卻像是找到玩兒了，在小小的臥鋪間裡和涼平打起了被子仗。說起來，誰沒有個擔心，但就像藤井校長說的，幹什麼，都比到時‘為時已晚’要好。

××××

臥鋪間門外的走廊上，清水先生懸著手愣在那裡。作為未來的‘經紀人’，他想著還是要關心關心這群小鬼，本想做知心哥哥來慰問一下，還沒敲門，就聽見裡面歡騰的聲音，敲門的手就這麼停在了半空中……

“呀……是我小看他們了啊……”清水收回停在半空的手，插進口袋“看來沒我事了，查查另兩個小鬼的房，我也得睡覺去了……”

回到東京，才是頭疼的開始啊。

2011.10.29 to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

他的歌  
by:ivan

-3-

說起來，東京這邊確實發生了讓人頭疼的事情。

而對於葉山拓亮而言，這不止是頭疼，更是讓他心疼。

公司就出道歌曲的選擇一直沒有定案，而現在看來，高層支持《ROUND & ROUND》的居多。並不是對橋長哲也的音樂有什麼意見，只是覺得……

“公司說要迎合現代口味”葉山看著《Forever Memories》的琴譜，無奈地笑道“說這個從詞到編曲都太老氣。”

“老氣？”廣瀨浩之停下手中擦拭玻璃杯的活兒，呆呆地望著他，轉而不屑地一笑道“那群老鬼在想什麼？讓幾個十四五歲的小鬼頭唱成DA PUMB嗎？”

“我還以為這會平老頭能開竅了”廣瀨繼續拿起玻璃杯擦拭著“現在呀，真是只要會說話就以為會RAP，以為有RAP了就J-POP。”說罷撐上吧檯對著葉山的臉，廣瀨盯了葉山一會兒，語重心長道“我說葉山你也別在那個鬼地方呆了，我直說了吧，這麼多年來那公司也沒把你怎麼當回事，這樣的組合在那群老頭子手上摺騰也就又是一個短命試驗貨。不然幹嘛讓你這個沒經驗的人來帶？渾水——”說到這廣瀨停了停，抿了抿嘴，小聲道“現在VISION FACTORY是攤趟不起的渾水，這事兒我現在還不好和你說，總之，也沒多久，有得平老頭受了。”

“唉？”

“現在說還早，難說那老傢伙詐屍什麼的。”廣瀨將擦好的杯子放進壁櫃裡，只留了2個，放在他和葉山面前，再從酒櫃裡拿出一瓶酒倒上。還沒等葉山喝，廣瀨就自顧灌了一杯，抹抹嘴，嘆氣道。

對於廣瀨的言辭葉山也並不算太在意。廣瀨和平社長本有舊仇，就算沒事兒都會毒舌幾句，而公司高層的事本就不是他能管得了了的——再說，那個公司沒點貓膩？

“我只想做音樂，其他的事我管不了”葉山聳聳肩。

“如果只想做音樂的話，其實很多地方都可以做的……做自己的音樂，自己的樂隊……”廣瀨眯眯眼睛“……你不會要一直等著MINAMI吧！”

葉山晃動著手中的酒杯，不予置否。

“你瘋了！”廣瀨瞪大眼睛，不可思議道“你這算什麼？現在是1999年哎葉山拓亮先生，滿日本不知道有多少個樂團多少個樂隊、地下的主流的……過了這個月就是二十一世紀了，誰還會記得一個D-LOOP？！在說，你也不年輕了……”

“就算到時重新再來也沒關係”葉山說道“D-LOOP是我的第一個樂團，我不會放棄他的，同時、我也會儘量讓D-LOOP的名字留在大家心底的。”

“呵呵”廣瀨喝了一口杯中的酒，眯了眯眼睛“都這麼多年了，你居然還這樣。”

“不過，大概就是這樣，所以我真是非常喜歡你。”隨即轉成痞痞的笑，廣瀨捏著葉山的臉，扯成一個大大的-_________-“別想多啊，音樂上的‘喜歡’罷了，不要以為我說了‘喜歡你’就想在我這裡蹭吃蹭喝，帳還是要付的。”

“呀——”葉山嘆氣道。

××××

次日上午，天氣晴，東京上野。

大約是昨日晚上在廣瀨那裡喝了酒的關係，早晨起來久違的頭痛不甘寂寞地襲來了。葉山握著手中的飲料灌了幾口，天氣有點冷，這樣的飲料喝下只覺得胃也開始難受，他踱了幾步還是坐進了保姆車。

“葉山先生，外面挺冷的，你還是坐進來吧。”

車裡原本還在打電動的橘慶太，看見葉山在外面招呼開門後連忙把保姆車的電動門打開，一陣冷風灌進車廂裡，慶太自己也縮了縮脖子。

高橋連忙招手葉山快上來，葉山坐到慶太旁邊搓起手，車裡的暖氣一下讓人適應不過來，想必等下出去的話更加。

“高橋先生，他們還有多久到啊。”葉山向著駕駛位的高橋問道。

高橋是臨時徵調人員，清水去札幌期間高橋暫時代替他負責橘慶太的事宜。雖然是臨時，但在公司裡高橋的輩分是比清水他們都大一截的，葉山在D-LOOP早期也受過高橋先生的照顧。不過高橋本人倒是很和善的一個胖子，也不擺架子，大家相處都是十分愉快的。

高橋挪了挪自己頂著方向盤的肚皮，他這樣的身材在VF裡是一朵奇葩，全方面得益於在美國待的那十年，一副美式快餐吃出來的樣子。他調整了一下自己的位置後才轉過身看著手錶，看了好一會兒才說道“應該差不多了的。”

很想說‘你這話之前已經說過了’……還沒等葉山吐槽，高橋的手機就響了起來，“呵呵，應該到了，來訊息了”對他們兩人招手道“下去接人，小夥子們~”

另一邊，從車上下來的緒方龍一，不停地在抹著自己的頭髮。

很英勇的，龍一今天起晚了，被清水直接從臥鋪上拖下來的龍一頭髮還沒來得及梳理——涼平說梳了也是這個樣子——就下車了。

龍一頭髮有點長，有點捲兒，有點蓬，有點……當他們一行走出車站，看見前來接行的三人時，龍一發現其中一個看起來和他差不多大的男孩用一種詭異中帶著驚訝、驚訝中帶著不可思議、不可思議中帶著一絲鄙夷地目光死死地盯著他。

“……”龍一繼續把弄自己頭髮。

慶太嘴角繼續抽動。

“啊，介紹一下，這位就是之前到達東京的橘慶太”清水將行李交給高橋後像他們互相介紹起來“這四位是從札幌來的新隊友，遠山千明、秋木廣義、千葉涼平、緒方龍一。”

聽到清水先生說道自己名字的時候龍一笑呵呵地點點頭，以示本尊。末瞭望望對面那位橘慶太，貌似那糾結的目光已經變成了皺著眉頭。

“……”龍一不知道他為什麼會這樣，只得繼續呵呵笑。

清水看著他們，也不知道這小鬼怎麼了，只得拍拍慶太“怎麼，看見新隊友太高興了麼。”

不拍還好，這一拍像是把憋在肚子裡的話給一巴掌拍出來了，只聽見橘慶太抽動著嘴唇小聲嘀咕道“……怎麼要和這種頭髮像是雷劈過的人做隊友啊……”

被他這麼一說，原本還想繼續把弄頭髮的龍一‘唰’地低下頭不好意思了，千明和廣義則憋著氣在一旁抽笑著。只有涼平一臉嚴肅，瞟了眼橘慶太。原本皮膚就白的涼平再翻個白眼，直接反而讓慶太出了一身冷汗。

“好了好了，也等了不久了吧，現在先回住所。整理好行李下午一起去公司一趟。”第一次見面就這樣讓清水很是頭痛，把一群小鬼趕上車自己坐上了副駕駛位，系好安全帶後，不由重重吸了一口氣。

“這下可熱鬧了。”高橋開著車，哈哈笑道。

“可不是嗎……”清水覺得頭痛的日子開始了。

對著後視鏡，看著前面頭痛的清水，望望左邊淡定地繼續打遊戲的橘慶太，扭過頭看著後面趴著車窗看街景的遠山千明和秋木廣義，以及坐在最後一排靠在千葉涼平肩膀上聊著天的緒方龍一。

總覺得，有點奇怪啊。葉山望著保姆車頂。

2011.12.26 to be continued.


End file.
